Goodbye For Hello
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Perpisahan kita ini semata-mata hanya untuk bertemu lagi. Nanti... DRARRY FANFIC


**Goodbye for Hello**

**Drarry (Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter)  
**

**T **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowlings**

**Dansa Seperti Masa Lalu by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Romace—Drama**

**Boys Love/Shounen-ai, AU (kagak ada sihir-sihiran XD author udah nge-honor mereka lebih gede buat syuting fanfict ini XD XP), Saya nggak tau ini OOC atau engga XD, gaje, abal, dll. Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca XP**

**"Perpisahan kita ini semata-mata hanya untuk bertemu lagi. Nanti"**

* * *

SEORANG gadis kecil itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Ia terlalu asyik memikirkan bagaimana dirinya tadi hampir membuat temannya terpental karena sihir yang dimilikinya. Ia hanya tidak terima diejek "aneh" oleh teman-temannya karena ia bisa merubah bunga menjadi seekor kupu-kupu cantik. Di sisi lain ia kesal, namun sisi lainnya ia bangga karena melihat anak-anak itu lari terbirit-birit melihat kemampuan abnormalnya—mementalkan seorang anak yang paling menyebalkan.

Gadis itu terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Pikirannya melayang terlalu jauh hingga…

—**BRUK! **

Alhasil ia pun terjungkal dari sepedanya—mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan jalan yang kasar. Saat ia sadar, sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih dan kaku. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun ia agak terkesiap saat seseorang mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri. Orang itu memakai mantel cokelat dengan rambut pirang platina. Dan jangan lupakan mata kelabu yang indah itu.

"Kau tidak apa, nak?" Tanya pria itu lembut sedikit cemas.

Gadis itu kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata, "Ah, kakiku lemas karena berdarah. Dan aku sedikit pusing karena mendarat dengan baik tadi ke tanah."

"Biar kurawat ya? Rumahku dekat kok. Aku seorang dokter." Tawar pria berdagu lancip itu.

Awalnya gadis itu sedikit ragu karena ia tahu betul ajaran kedua orang tuanya bahwa harus berhati-hati dengan orang asing. Namun sepertinya ia tidak merasa curiga berlebih terhadap pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya. Gadis itu akhirnya menerima ajakan pria itu. Dan saat tiba di kediaman pria itu, ia tidak curiga lagi karena pria itu memang seorang dokter—terlihat ada ruang kerja untuk pasien yang mungkin ingin berobat ke sini. Dokter tampan itu mengobati lukanya dengan lembut hingga membuat gadis itu tersipu. Setelah merasa lebih baik, gadis itupun berpamitan untuk pulang dan mengatakan bahwa orangtuanya akan ke sini untuk membayar. Namun dokter itu menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa ia ikhlas membantu. Hanya sebuah senyum ramah yang gadis itu ingat terakhir kali.

.

.

.

Harry James Potter membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lemas. Tugasnya sebagai _auror_ hari ini membuatnya sangat tepar karena harus mengejar buronan berulangkali dari fajar hingga senja. Dan sepertinya daya tahan tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Ia sangat pusing dan merasa sangat tidak nyaman—seperti akan demam. Rasanya ia hanya ingin segera mandi dan tidur—tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Ah, rencana yang menakjubkan.

"Aku pulang," gumam Harry lemas. Ia melepaskan mantelnya untuk di gantung di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Lalu suara derap kaki yang berlari mendekat pun terdengar jelas.

"Lihat! _Daddy_ pulang!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang madu.

Entahlah, sepertinya Harry melupakan rencana memanjakan dirinya itu karena mendadak rasa capeknya hilang begitu saja saat melihat buah hatinya yang cantik. Ia langsung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyongsong pelukan gadis kecil itu.

"Hey cantik! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Kau pulang juga, Sayang. Err… kau mau makan dulu atau mandi?" sebuah suara wanita muncul mendekat ke arah mereka, "Lily! Menyingkirlah! Kasihan _Daddy_ sedang kecapean." Tegur wanita bersurai merah menyala bernama Ginevra Molly Potter—wanita yang sudah menjadi istri Harry selama 13 tahun dan melahirkan tiga anak yang manis.

"Tidak apa, Ginny. Aku senang saat bersama Lily." Mereka tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya aku ingin mandi dulu."

"Baik. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat."

"_Dad_. Kapan sih aku bisa sekolah di Hogwarts? Sirius dan Albus sudah sekolah—sementara aku ditinggal sendirian." Lily memanyunkan bibirnya karena iri dengan kedua kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk sekolah sihir yang sangat terkenal dan selalu membuat sebuah sejarah langka—Hogwarts. Semenjak kedua kakak laki-lakinya itu sekolah, ia menjadi selalu sendirian di rumah—Hogwarts mempunyai sistem asrama.

"Umurmu masih belum cukup, _Dear_." Jawab Harry lembut. Detik berikutnya ia agak tersentak sambil menyiritkan alis dengan heran. Ia baru menyadari bahwa banyak perban yang membalut tubuh putrinya, "Kau kenapa? Maksudku luka-luka itu?"

"Ah, tadi aku terjatuh dari sepeda." Gadis berumur 10 tahun itu hanya menyengir.

"Eh? Lalu kau baik-baik saja?" Harry mulai agak panik.

"Tenang, _Dad_. Tadi saat aku jatuh kebetulan seorang dokter menolongku. Dia sangat baik dan tampan!" binar-binar aneh muncul di mata Lily.

Harry menyiritkan alisnya, "Dokter?" setahunya ia tidak pernah mendengar ada dokter di sekitar komplek ini.

"Iya. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah kita kok. Dan sepertinya dia baru pindah ke sini." Ujar Lily membaca raut bingung sang ayah, "Dia sangat baik. Katanya aku tidak perlu membayar. O iya, kalau _Dad_ ada waktu, kita ke sana lagi yuk? Aku ingin _Dad_ berkenalan dengannya. Siapa tahu kalian bisa menjadi teman baik." Ucap Lily modus.

Mendengar ucapan sang anak ada benarnya ia pun tersenyum, "Ah, bisa. Kebetulan _Dad_ juga agak tidak enak badan—rasanya ingin periksa. Mungkin nanti sehabis makan malam kita ke sana."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Harry agak canggung saat Lily terus-menerus menarik tangannya menuju ke sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat apik dan rapi. Pekarangan rumah itu ditanami apotek hidup dan beberapa bunga langka. Udara di sini pun lebih segar dan sejuk karena banyak ditanami pepohonan besar—yang sedikit menutupi rumah ini.

Pria berkacamata bundar itu menekan bell yang tersedia. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok yang mungkin di ceritakan anaknya.

—**JLEB! **

Hijau kebiruan bertemu abu-abu dengan sangat lurus. Memori beberapa tahun yang tertinggal pun teringat kembali.

"Harry?"

"Draco?"

Lily yang tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Ia lalu menarik-narik mantel sang ayah, "Apakah _Dad_ kenal dia?"

Senyum Harry terkembang sempurna. Ia lalu menatap anaknya, "Dia temanku saat masih sekolah di Hogwarts, Lily."

Lalu dokter yang diketahui bernama Draco—Draco Malfoy itu langsung memeluk Harry dengan erat. Ia tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Harry!"

"Lily yang membawaku." Jawab Harry. Saat pelukan mereka melonggar, mereka pun lalu saling berpandangan melepas rindu yang dalam. Lalu mereka melihat ke arah Lily sambil tersenyum seolah berterima kasih.

"Ah, ayo masuk." Ajak Draco ramah.

"_Well_ Draco, aku kira selepas lulus kau akan menjadi seorang professor seperti almarhum Professor Snape—mengingat kemesraanmu dengan peralatan ramuan. Atau kau akan mendaftar di kementrian." Ledek Harry ringan. Ia kini sedang duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu bersama Lily.

Draco yang sedang menuangkan sebotol anggur ke dalam gelas pun hanya mendengus geli, "Berisik kau Harry! Hidup itu pilihan. Tidak penting dengan masa lalu, yang penting kau bisa menemukan jalanmu yang sesuai dengan kata hatimu. Terkadang kita juga jangan berjalan terlalu lurus." Ia meletakan di meja gelas berisi anggur itu untuk Harry dan meletakan gelas lainnya yang berisi jus strawberry untuk Lily.

Harry tertawa geli, "13 tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan kini kutemukan dirimu menjadi dokter dan menjadi orang bijak. Apakah peralatan doktermu telah mencuci otakmu, eh?"

Draco tersenyum lalu menyesap anggur di tangannya, "Dan kini kutemukan kau menjadi seorang _auror_ yang cerewet, huh? Mengejutkan."

Kedua pria itu tertawa bersama. Rasanya nostalgia yang begitu mendadak ini membuat keduanya terhanyut. Mereka berbincang dengan asyiknya—membicarakan keluarga, karir, para sahabat, hingga saat perang waktu itu. Hingga perlahan rasa pening Harry mulai kambuh. Harry lupa dengan tujuan utamanya datang ke sini.

"Umm… Draco. Rasanya aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Bisakah kau menolongku?" ucap Harry sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Tentu Harry! Ayo kuantar ke ruang pasien."

Draco menutup ruangan pasien ini agar tidak terganggu. Lily sedang menunggu di ruang tamu sementara Harry sendiri sudah ia suruh untuk berbaring di kasur pasien yang berwarna putih. Pria bersurai pirang itu lalu mengambil stetoskop di laci. Ia agak terteguk saat tangannya sendiri melepas kancing kemeja pria itu. Selain sebagai teman, ada sebuah tempat khusus di hatinya untuk pria berkacamata bundar itu selama ini. Ya, ia sangat mencintai Harry. Dan ia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu lagi dengannya—karena waktu itu ia melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang selalu menghantuinya hingga sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa Harry ternyata memilih untuk menikahi gadis Weasley itu.

Harry pun terlihat menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya saat merasakan tangan bersuhu dingin milik Draco secara tidak sengaja menyentuh permukaan kulitnya di bagian dada. Ada getar-getar halus saat mereka bertatapan. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Draco selama ini. Hanya saja ia terlalu naïf untuk mengungkapkannya. Akibatnya ia hanya mampu menerima bahwa kekasih hatinya itu menghilang selama 13 tahun. Dan sekarang ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pria pirang itu.

Saat ujung stetoskop sedang menempel di dada Harry, Draco bisa mendengar degub jantung pria itu sangat keras. Suhu tubuh pria itupun menjadi panas dingin. Dan ini terjadi pada mereka berdua. Hanya berdua.

Melupakan stetoskopnya, Draco pun menangkap wajah Harry lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. Awalnya pria itu berusaha meronta, namun karena Draco bersikeras menyatukan bibir mereka, akhirnya Harry tunduk. Hanya ciuman lembut dan hangat. Tanpa tuntutan ataupun nafsu. Setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat minim. Namun momen itu hancur saat mendadak Harry berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu membenahi pakaiannya lagi. membuat suasanya menjadi sangat kaku mengingat apa yang tadi mereka lakukan.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Harry berbasa-basi.

Dengan penuh kecanggungan Draco duduk di meja kerjanya untuk meracik obat untuk Harry, "Kau hanya kelelahan dan anemia. Perbanyak minum air putih dan sayuran hijau. Juga jangan lupakan istirahat." Jelas Draco sambil membungkus obat Harry. Ia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi obat itu pada Harry, "Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Balas Harry tentu dengan senyuman.

Setelah itu Harry mengajak Lily untuk berpamitan pada sang tuan rumah. Saat Harry sudah benar-benar pergi, tanpa diketahui siapa pun Draco meninju pintu salah satu kamar dengan emosi karena tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik di awal pertemuannya lagi dengan Harry. Sementara saat di perjalanan tanpa diketahui Draco, Harry mengepalkan tangannya kuat yang kini sedang menggenggam bungkusan obat karena ia terlalu bodoh merusak momen tadi. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Dad_? _Are you ok_?" Tanya Lily cemas melihat wajah sang ayah yang nampaknya sangat pucat dan terlihat... terluka.

"_M-me_? _Ah, I'm ok_." Jawab Harry serba salah.

.

.

.

Esoknya Draco memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Harry. Dan sejak itu hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih rileks bahkan melenceng dari jalan kenormalan. Ya, bahkan kini tidak sungkan untuk berbagi ciuman dan bahkan melakukan hubungan intim—namun tentu saja secara rahasia. Mereka melakukan hal ini dan itu tentu saja di rumah Draco—karena di sana pria pirang itu tinggal sendirian. Istri Draco sedang menuntut ilmu _muggle_ di Amerika sementara anaknya juga sedang menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts—sama seperti anak-anak Harry.

Harry menyamankan posisi tidurnya di dada Draco. Mereka kini sedang berada di kasur dengan tanpa sehelai kain apapun. Harry tersenyum bahagia karena setiap bersama Draco dirinya merasa lengkap—berbeda dengan saat bersama Ginny. Walaupun mungkin ini sangat terlarang dan beresiko, tapi apa salahnya memuaskan kekuatan cinta yang meletup-letup di hatinya?

"Harry…" gumam Draco sambil membelai surai kecoklatan lembut milik kekasih terlarangnya—oh, bahkan surai ini lebih lembut dibanding milik istrinya sendiri.

"Ya?" jawab Harry lembut. Ia menatap iris kelabu itu dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menceraikan istri kita? Kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Hanya kau dan aku…"

Perlahan senyum Harry memudar. Ia bangkit mengambil pakaiannya lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan tubuhnya yang kotor. Lalu ia memakai kacamata bundarnya yang tergeletak di buffet.

"Kau kenapa, _Love_?" Draco mulai bingung.

"Kurasa opinimu tadi sangat mustahil. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku begitu saja." Ucap Harry sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

Emosi Draco terkumpul. Ia bangkit mencengkram kerah kemeja Harry, "Jadi kau akan menghancurkan semua ini dengan sia-sia? Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku? Jadi ini hanya permainan belaka?"

Harry tersenyum pahit. Ia menggenggam tangan Draco yang masih bertengger di kerah kemejanya, "Jangan egois, _Dear_." Ia mengecup bibir Draco singkat, "Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi aku mencintai Ginny." Diusapnya pipi kasar Draco, "Tapi… pikirkanlah bagaimana masa depan anak-anak kita. Aku hanya ingin mereka mempunyai masa depan yang cerah."

Melihat cahaya sejati di mata Harry, Draco pun hanya menunduk. Namun Harry mengangkat dagu lancipnya agar bisa mendongak lagi. Sebuah senyum mulai muncul di wajah dingin itu. Lalu ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah itu. Setelah itu mereka saling melempar senyum. Draco kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk menggigit bibir bawah Harry dengan pelan. Pria pirang itu menggenggam erat tangan Harry—seakan takut kehilangan.

"Walau pada kenyataannya istriku adalah Astoria, tapi bagiku kaulah jodohku, Harry." Draco lalu mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan yang sangat dikaguminya itu.

Harry menggenggam balik tangan dingin Draco. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Aku juga berpikiran sama." Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, "Seperti tabiatmu, terkadang kita juga jangan berjalan terlalu lurus. Mungkin kita terlihat biasa di dunia nyata, tapi di dunia milik kita sendiri kitalah rajanya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry."

"Cintaku lebih besar dari semesta ini. Hanya untukmu, Draco."

.

.

.

Liburan natal sudah datang begitu saja. Semua pemandangan menjadi putih—karena tertutup salju. Dan orang-orang sudah memakai jaket bulu tebal. Padahal rasanya baru saja menginjak Januari. Dan para murid Hogwarts pun pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Seperti keluarga Potter yang sedang hangat-hangatnya menyambut salah dua anggota dari menuntut ilmu.

"Asyik! Aku dapat sapu keluaran terbaru!" seru James Sirius Potter—anak sulung Harry dan Ginny.

"Gunakan itu sebaik mungkin. Dan kau jangan nakal lagi!" hardik Harry pada James. Anak sulungnya memang memiliki nama seperti almarhum ayahnya yang juga bernama James Potter—lucunya sifat mereka pun sama, sama-sama jahil dan suka berbuat onar.

"_Ok… ok… Thanks, Dad_." Jawab James ogah-ogahan. Ia lalu beralih pada adik laki-lakinya, "Hey Al, kau dapat hadiah apa?"

Albus Severus Potter tersenyum. Ia memang sangat mirip Harry—lebih spesifiknya mirip dengan Lily Potter sang nenek yang kini sudah damai di surga, "Alat _muggle_. Laptop ringan yang canggih keluaran terbaru." Pamernya bangga bisa selangkah lebih maju dari kakaknya.

James menganga kaget, "_Dad_! Kau tak pernah memberiku itu!" protesnya pada sang ayah yang sedang asyik membaca Daily Prophet pagi ini.

"Besok jika kau berhenti berbuat onar di sekolah." Gumam Harry santai sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang tersedia.

Sementara anak bungsu perempuan Harry hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sang kakak sulung.

.

.

.

Saat Albus memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung membuka laptop barunya itu. Kebetulan rumahnya itu berada di komplek yang tidak pelit wifi—tanpa _password_ pula. Banyak nama wifi milik tetangganya dengan sinyal yang penuh, mengantri untuk dipakai. Dengan terampil, jemarinya mengatur sedemikian rupa agar bisa tersambung ke internet. Tentu saja ia langsung memilih sinyal yang paling banyak agar tidak frustasi nantinya. Sejak kecil dirinya memang sudah akrab dengan alat _muggle_. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya dengan baik agar kelak ia tidak kaget.

Ia langsung membuka beberapa akun jejaring sosialnya yang sudah dibuat lama—menggunakan komputer di ruang keluarga. Saat jemarinya sedang asyik mengetik untuk membalas pesan dan _update status_ di jejaring sosial tentang laptop barunya, seekor burung hantu yang sangat ia kenal menghampiri jendela. Ia tersenyum senang karena melihat surat dari burung hantu milik pacarnya. Ya, selama ini ia sudah memiliki pacar—tapi tidak satupun manusia yang mengetahuinya. Dan kalaupun ini ketahuan, mungkin dunianya akan hancur. Karena hubungannya abnormal.

Albus berterima kasih pada burung itu lalu membuka surat pemberian sang kekasih.

_**Dear Al—my honey bunny sweety**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu, Love? Kutahu kau pasti kini sedang bahagia menerima hadiah natal sama sepertiku sekarang. Dan tebak, apa hadiahku? Yup! Sebuah alat **_**muggle**_**, laptop ringan yang canggih keluaran terbaru! Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengoperasikannya, tapi bukankah suatu keajaiban bukan, bahwa **_**My Dad**_** bisa memberikanku ini? Tapi untungnya ada sepupuku yang mengerti alat **_**muggle**_**. O iya aku sudah punya beberapa akun jejaring sosial sendiri lho. Lebih jelasnya aku akan mengirimkan **_**e-mail**_** padamu. Oke, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kutunggu balasanmu, ok? **_

_**Peluk cium dari pacarmu yang paling tampan sejagad raya**_

_**Scorpius Malfoy**_

Albus tersenyum sekaligus kaget dengan isi surat itu. Mereka mendapat hadiah yang sama! Dengan segera pemuda berambut kecoklatan dengan iris mata hijau kebiruan ini menulis balasan untuk sang kekasih. Sayangnya sebelum surat itu dikirim, ia kepergok oleh sang ayah—yang langsung merebut suratnya. Pemuda itu langsung mencoba kabur namun sang ayah langsung mengunci pintu dan melancarkan mantera peredam suara agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar orang lain.

"Kau punya pacar, Al? Kenapa tidak cerita? Hey, apakah dia cantik? Dulu pacar pertamaku adalah gadis cantik dari _ravenclaw_. Dia memiliki wajah cantik khas wanita Asia." Bisik Harry dengan seringai jahil.

"Eh? Jadi pacar pertamamu bukan _Mommy_?" pekik Albus mulai tertarik dengan cerita cinta sang ayah.

Harry terkikik kecil, "Kami tersentuh cinta dengan cerita yang panjang." Ia lalu mengingat surat di tangannya yang belum ia buka, "O iya, mari kita lihat bagaimana cerita cintamu."

"Jangan _Dad_!" jerit Albus tiba-tiba membuat sang ayah agak terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa?"

Albus menunduk takut, "A-aku belum siap kau mengetahuinya."

Harry tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pundak anak yang mempunyai sifat dirinya, "Aku penjaga rahasia yang baik, kok. Kau tenang saja." Saat membaca surat itu senyum Harry perlahan memudar. Dan setelah membacanya ia langsung menatap Albus yang kini sedang menutup wajahnya dengan ketakutan, "Apa ini Al? Jelaskan semuanya Albus Severus Potter!"

Baru kali ini Albus melihat ayahnya sampai semarah itu. Dengan suara yang parau dan bergetar Albus mulai membuka mulut, "S-sebenarnya aku dan Scorpius sudah berpacaran saat beberapa bulan aku masuk Hogwarts. Tapi kami merahasiakannya dari muka umum."

Harry mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Anaknya malah berpacaran dengan anak kekasih gelapnya. Ini benar-benar rumit!

Lalu Harry menghela napas. Ia sudah menyimpulkan kepastian, "Putuskan Scorpius!"

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu, _Dad_! Aku mencintainya!" tolak Albus membentak.

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta? Huh?! Kau itu masih kecil, Al! Jangan macam-macam!"

Lalu dengan lutut yang lemas Albus langsung duduk di kasurnya sambil menutup wajahnya yang kini basah karena air mata. Isak tangis terdengar sangat pilu di kamar itu, "Kau tidak mengerti, _Dad_…"

Melihat anaknya yang menangis kesengukan begitu membuat Harry iba. Ia pun langsung memeluk anaknya dengan lembut. Ia sangat mengerti posisi anaknya. Tapi jika ini terus berlanjut, ia takut masalah akan datang secara beruntun.

.

.

.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang Harry?!"

"Dengar Draco ini…"

"Kau ini kenapa?! Kemarin kau menolak ajakanku, dan sekarang kau malah semakin menjadi dengan memutuskanku begitu saja? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" teriak Draco marah. Untunglah kini anaknya Scorpius sedang pergi dan ruangan tempat mereka berada di beri mantra peredam suara.

"BISAKAH KAU MENDENGARKU, DRACO?!" Harry berteriak balik dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. Tatapannya sangat nanar dan penuh luka, "Ini sangat rumit… sungguh!" gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!" desak Draco masih emosi. Ia sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengan kekasih gelapnya itu.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak… nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." Jujur, keputusan ini memang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan ia kini sulit untuk bernapas. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "Ah, aku harus pulang sebelum keluargaku uring-uringan mencariku." Namun saat ia hendak melangkah pergi, Draco langsung memeluknya erat dari belakang. Membuat hatinya tambah rapuh. Ia merasakan leher dan pundaknya basah. Ia tahu itu pasti air mata Draco.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Harry. Sudah cukup aku sakit menerimamu menikah dengan gadis itu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memilikimu di sisi lain. Di dunia kita."

Harry menggulung bibirnya sambil menahan isak tangis. Air mata sudah menghiasi wajahnya dan memburamkan kacamatanya. Ia lalu berbalik untuk menatap Draco dan mencium bibir pria itu. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia lalu melepas ciumannya karena merasakan ada orang yang memasuki rumah ini.

"Sepertinya Scorpius pulang." Ucap Harry. Intuisinya juga mengatakan bahwa ada aura anaknya di sekitar sini. Saat akan membuka pintu kamar ini, tubuhnya langsung dipeluk erat oleh Draco.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa aku memutuskanmu?" ujar Harry sambil menggenggam kenop pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia menggiring Draco untuk melihat ke bawah dari balkon lantai dua ini.

Mata kelabu Draco langsung terbelalak sempurna saat melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Rasanya ia sedang tidak menapak tanah lagi. Di sana… di ruang tamu, anak tunggalnya sedang berciuman dengan seorang anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat.

"Sepertinya cinta kita diwariskan ya?" gumam Harry tersenyum miris melihat anaknya sendiri yang sedang dipojokan di tembok dengan baju yang acak-acakan, "Itu anakku." Gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu menatap Draco, "Itulah alasanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terkekang seperti kita. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia dengan menekan egoku. Sekarang bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tapi Harry, biarkan kita tetap bersama! Seperti tabiatku, kita tidak harus berjalan lurus 'kan? Mereka ya mereka! Aku akan merestuinya jua. Dan kita ya kita, walau tiada restu tapi aku yakin bisa melewati semua."

Harry mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco lalu mencium lembut pria itu, "Perpisahan kita ini semata-mata hanya untuk bertemu lagi. Nanti…"

SELESAI DAN SELESAI, PEMIRSAH!

* * *

Sebenarnya ini mau saya panjer selama 3 jam rampung. Tapi mata udah nggak kuat waktu itu. Jadinya dilanjut hari berikutnya he he he XD

Okay, untuk mendukung/memberi restu pada Draco dan Harry, ketik beberapa kata di kolom review dan langsung di post! :D dukungan anda sangat berarti bagi mereka XD #ditabok Daddy Draco & Mommy Harry

Jaa nee kappuchuu! :*


End file.
